Lindsey
by Annabel Lee 1849
Summary: Shawn s twin sister ran away at age 14 and was never found. Now she s back with big secrets. And Shawn finally finds out why she ran away. When she and Gus are interested in each other, it might be a problem for Shawn. Gus/OC later on. Sexual parts in this story. Mentions of rape and child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** In this story, Shawn has a twin sister named Lindsey. She ran away when they were fourteen and no one could find her. **

Gus was sitting at his desk at the Psych office trying to figure out their finances while Shawn was getting them ice cream and "other delicious snacks." He didn`t notice the woman who had walked in until she cleared her throat. He looked up and couldn`t believe he hadn`t noticed this stunning woman. She had long blond hair, amazing curves, large breasts, and dark eyes that seemed to be out of a painting. He couldn`t help but check out her out. She was a little bit shorter than average, he noticed. He realized how long he had been staring when she spoke.

"Umm.. is Shawn Spencer here?" she asked, sounding a little amused. God, even her voice was sexy.

"Uh, he`s getting food. Can I help you with something?"

"Hmm.. I guess his appetite hasn`t changed. I just need to see him. Do you mind if I wait for him?"

"Not at all." Gus was disappointed. He figured that she must be an old girlfriend of Shawn`s, "I`m Gus, by the way."

She looked surprised, "Gus?" She jumped up and hugged him around the neck. When he looked confused she said, "I`m Lindsey... Shawn`s twin."

Gus` confused expression quickly turned into complete shock. He pulled away. Shawn`s sister had ran away during their first year of high school. Their dad had gotten the entire police department to search for her, but no one had ever found her. Shawn only talked about her once in a while if he was drunk. And then it would be a conversation filled with tears because he had never known what had happened to her. Gus was considering having her come back later so that he could prepare Shawn first, but then it was too late.

The door opened and Shawn complained that the grocery store didn`t carry peanut butter ice cream. When he saw Lindsey he froze. No one spoke for at least a full minute. Lindsey was the first to break the silence.

"Hi Shawn."

"What are you doing here?" he was angry.

"I-I wanted to see you," she was trying, and failing, to hide how upset she was by his anger.

"What, fifteen years later? Are you crazy?"

"I`m sorry," she now had tears rolling down her cheeks.

He shook his head, "Just go."

She did. And Gus wasn`t sure what to say to Shawn as he opened a bottle of rum and started to get drunk.

* * *

Late that night, when Shawn was asleep, Gus' cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Gus, is he still mad at me?" It was Lindsey. Gus walked outside so that he didn`t wake Shawn.

"Linds, he`s been so upset and scared for you for years. Where were you?"

"I`m so sorry for leaving him. I was afraid that if I called him then Dad would track the call or something. I feel so guilty about it. But I really have missed him."

While she was talking, Gus noticed that she was sitting in her car outside of the Psych office. He walked over and got in.

"How long have you been out here?"

"Since Shawn told me to leave. Besides a few bathroom breaks," she smiled weakly.

"He`s been wondering how you could be fine but never try to contact him." Gus was wondering the same thing himself.

"Gus, it`s really complicated. It has to do with my dad. I just never wanted to see him again and if he tracked me down then I`d have to come back home. And when I was eighteen I should have called, but I was scared that he`d hate me by then. I guess he still does," she was trying not to cry, and Gus felt bad for her.

He waited a moment and then asked, "What happened?"

At that she did start to cry. She buried her face in her hands and Gus tried not to cry because he was a sympathetic cryer. But before he started to cry, Shawn was opening her door and hugging her.

"I`m sorry," he mumbled quietly, and Gus took the hint to give them a few minutes alone.

"Tell me why you left," Shawn asked once Gus was back in the Psych office and Lindsey had calmed down a little.

She looked down and took a deep breath, "Shawn, you remember dad`s partner on the police force?" Shawn nodded. "He was... he sexually abused me for ten years."

Shawn looked completely and totally shocked, which was rare for him. "You should`ve told someone," he whispered to her.

"I did. But you know how I was in middle school and stuff. I would go to a party or get in a fight and lie to dad about it. Or make up some ridiculous story. He didn`t believe me. We got into a big fight and he hit me a couple times. And so I left."

Shawn looked furious now, "He hit you? You needed his help and he hit you instead?"

She started to cry harder. "Please don`t let him know I`m here. Please. Please," she begged as she sobbed into Shawn`s shirt.

"Shh, it`s ok. It`s ok. You`re safe," Shawn said as he rocked back and forth with his sister in his arms.

**A/N: Please review if you like it and add to your alert list so you know when I add another chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn didn`t leave Lindsey`s side for the next few days. Although she tried to make him think that she was ok, nothing got past him. He caught each split second look of fear or depression between smiles. He also saw how she looked at Gus. But when she was really upset, he saw her looking at other guys too. He figured sex was her way of dealing with things, and it scared him. He didn`t like the idea of someone taking advantage of his sister.

She wouldn`t tell him much about her past after she left, so he decided to figure it out for himself. He learned that she was a master at everything involving computers, so he figured she had gotten past all of the cops who were looking for her by hacking or something. He had no idea how to look into that, so he had someone on the police force look into it. It was taking much longer than he had hoped, but there wasn`t much more that he could do.

She wouldn`t admit it to him, but she was always scared. He found out by the second night that she stayed with him that she was too scared to sleep if he didn`t lay with her and watch a movie or something. The sister Shawn remembered had beat up bullies for him on the playground. She had told him ghost stories and begged their father to watch horror movies when they were only six years old. When Shawn thought there was a monster in the closet, she would go and fearlessly check while he hid under the covers. He had never seen her scared or weak. Then again, a lot can change in fifteen years.

Shawn had just left Lindsey in her room asleep when he heard her cry out.

"Stop! I don`t want to! No! Please!" He couldn`t help the tears that filled his eyes as he woke her up from her nightmare.

"Hey, it`s ok. It`s just a dream," he spoke quietly, hoping she couldn`t hear the sadness in his tone.

"Shawn, will you please stay with me tonight? I`m sorry. I just don`t want to be alone," she sounded embarrassed and guilty but he really didn`t mind. Right now he was willing to do anything to make her feel okay.

"Yeah, of course," he hugged her and got into the bed. She clung to his arm and stayed close to him, so close that he felt her shaking.

* * *

The next day the police station called and asked him to come in to see what they found about Lindsey. Because he didn`t want Lindsey to be alone, he took her to Gus' place and asked him to stay with her. She walked into the living room, and Shawn took the opportunity to talk to Gus for a minute.

"Man, I don`t know what happened after she ran away, but she`s really scared all the time. I don`t think she should be alone."

"It`s no problem Shawn. We`ll be fine."

Shawn nodded and left. He went to the police station and found the computer guy who had researched his sister. Meanwhile, at Gus', Lindsey was feeling worse and worse. She couldn`t admit it to her brother, of course, but sex gave her a certain amount of control if it happened her way. And she desperately needed that right now. Gus was sitting on a chair with the remote. He looked good, not the geeky little boy that she remembered. Gus didn`t notice her get up, but he noticed when she straddled his lap.

"Lindsey..." he said questionly.

She rubbed herself against him. "I haven`t been able to stop thinking about this," she whispered in his ear and started kissing his neck.

He groaned as she rubbed herself against him. He could feel himself getting very turned on, but still he felt he should stop this, "Shawn wouldn`t like it if he knew we were doing this."

She giggled, "Well I`m not gonna tell him."

"But-"

"What he doesn`t know can`t hurt him," she said as she continued to rub against him. She could feel his body responding.

'Well, that`s true,' Gus thought to himself. He grabbed Lindsey`s ass in his hands and kissed her. The kiss grew very hot very quickly. Gus trailed his hands up to her breasts, which he`d been subtly checking out when he could since she`d arrived in the Psych office.

She moaned when he squeezed, "Gus, I like that!"

Shawn had got some shocking news at the police station and was now on his way home. They found a Lindsey McConnely with the same birthday, but four years earlier. If she was a good enough hacker she could have changed it to make herself eighteen. No one would be looking for her parents. This Lindsey went to MIT and graduated early with a PhD in computer science. There were accusations of street racing for money, but she was never charged. But before she could get a job after school, her friend reported her missing. She told police that Lindsey had been dating a man named Arthur Colgey. This man had been arrested several times because he was a pimp who frequently beat his prostitutes. There had been accusations of him kidnapping women and torturing them unless they agreed to become prostitutes, but none of the accusations stuck. Lindsey had been found only a month and a half ago, six years after going missing. There was a picture of her from when she was found. Shawn gasped. She was horribly beaten, and the report said that she`d had a broken arm, but it was definitely his sister. He rushed back to Gus' place.

He didn`t bother to knock, but when he walked in, he saw his sister pretty much giving Gus a lap dance with her shirt off. His shirt was unbuttoned and his belt and pants button was open. He had a hand down her pants and was watching her as she moved on his lap and moaned.

"Gus! What the fuck are you doing?" Shawn roared. He threw Lindsey her shirt and bra from the floor and she quickly took them into the bathroom to get dressed. Shawn had never been this angry with Gus before. His sister was broken, he could tell. And as far as he was concerned, Gus was trying to take advantage of that to get in her pants. He felt disgusted and before he could stop himself, he punched Gus in the face as hard as he could, and then picked him up from the floor to punch him again, and again.

"S-S-Shawn?" Lindsey said. She was standing at the bathroom door, staring in horror.

Shawn sighed, "Come on Linds. We`ll get you home. Where no one can take advantage of you," he added the last part as he looked at Gus.

Gus wanted to tell Shawn that he wasn`t taking advantage of her, but he knew that it was better to stay quiet until Shawn calmed down. Shawn put his arm around Lindsey and led her out.

"Are you ok?" he asked her when they were outside the apartment. His voice was so much softer than it had been a moment ago.

She was shaking. She couldn`t figure out why he had been so mad at Gus, but didn`t seem mad at her even a little bit. "Why did you get so mad at him?" she dared to ask.

He took in a breath, "I know what happened. I know that you were kidnapped. The police told me that you might use sex to cope. He shouldn`t have taken advantage of that like he did."

She was so shocked that he`d found out about her that she couldn`t think of anything to say back to him. She just got back to his place, jumped onto her bed and cried into her pillow while he sat and comforted her by rubbing her back.


End file.
